If It Means Being With You, Then Yes
by SmellsLikeLove
Summary: "Every problem in my life dissolved so easily with just once glance, like my mother never died, like I actually knew my father, like I loved La Push... All that mattered was him." - Demetria. Seth imprint story.
1. Intro

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO READERS! :D Enjoy the story! Read and review ;D Wanna know about me? Check out my profile or PM me :)**

**Summary: Demetria Xavier discovered her own mother's mutilated body in their own home just a month before her 13th birthday. The death led Demetria to go into a state of depression and anger and exiled nearly everyone except her aunt, Marie, and her boyfriend, Parker. A few years later, Demetria is taken to La Push with Marie and is forced to go to a new school where no doubt she'll be the highlight of the century. Soon, Demetria is face to face with a horse sized beast that nearly kills her and quickly becomes fascinated. Mysteriously, this same creature has the same molding brown eyes as Seth Clearwater, the boy who has her blushing with every curve of his lips. Faced with possible danger, Demetria uncovers more than just Seth's secrets, but her very own. **

_"'Cause the hardest part of this.. is leaving you.."_

Cancer by My Chemical Romance

* * *

><p>As a child, I grew up alone with my mother, Grace-Anne Xavier. I grew up happy, carefree, and loved. My mother was the perfect woman, an inspiration to all. Smart, beautiful, hilarious, fun, free, careless, independent, strong, unique... She was all anybody would want to be. Growing up with a woman of her excellence, I got a bit into myself. I was proud, happy, free, intelligent, and I even thought of myself as pretty, big difference from then to now.<p>

My mother gave birth to me at 16 years old in Flagstaff, Arizona with my father at her side. I don't have much memory of him, he died the day after my birthday in a mysterious car accident. I say mysterious because his body was no where to be found. Cops checked in a five mile diameter looking for his body, thinking swerved and he hit the tree stump so hard that he ejected from his car. No body, no blood, no evidence. My mother was in a state of depression for about a year but when I said my first word it gave her a spark of hope in life and she knew then that she wasn't alone. Together for 12 years were we, living in Surprise, Arizona, alone, nobody interfering. We owned a ranch near a mountain that had every farm animal you can possibly think of. I had everything I ever wanted.

My mother never married nor did she ever date, saying my father was her one and only love and she will stay loyal to him. Anytime I brought him up, she'd smile and look down, lost in a old memory of hers. When I asked why she'd never let go of him, which was often, she would say, "Because our souls are bonded together, forever...". Apparently, "Until death due us part," didn't mean much to her. She told me that I'd understand when I got older.

Every year for my birthday she'd take me up north and tell me stories of mythical creatures and every year she'd tell me I was a different animal. This started when I was two years old, I was a bunny: sweet, fragile, innocent. Then the next year she told me I was a wolf: wise, beautiful, strong... It went on till my 12th birthday, when she said I was a bird, any type of bird. I figured she meant I was so carefree. That was the last animal she gave me. I never knew why she gave me such animals, it was confusing and sometimes it bothered me. None the less, I enjoyed her telling me stories of why these animals symbolized what they are.

My mother always told me that she would never leave me, that she will always be there.

August 20th, a month before my birthday, I woke up expecting the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes, sadly there was none waiting for me at my spot on the table. I was still groggy from the night so you can imagine how much more confused I was. Then something caught my attention; the porch door was wide open and flapping back and fourth from the strong winds of today. My mother never, EVER, left the doors unlocked so seeing the porch door open like that was especially out of the ordinary. I checked if she was outside, riding the horses or feeding our cow Bertha. Nothing.

I went to our library and of course, she was not there. The last place I thought of was her room, a place my mother barely spends her time in, not even if she went to sleep after a long day at work. I quietly opened the door and tip toed into the room and there she was, lying face down. I chuckled and flitted over to her to wake her up. The second I got a foot away from her, I noticed something was off. Her soft, pearl-like hands were dripping blood and it took me a while to notice the bed was too. My mother's white sheets were ruby stained as well as the baby blue walls. Without breathing in the salty smell, I bit my lip hard and gently flipped my mother over...

Horror struck me, quick, strong. It felt like someone rippled a knife all over my chest as my heart dropped to my feet and shattered into bits. My mother's head laid detached from her body, onto the pillow while her mangled body fell into pieces. It was exactly like some gory, creepy, horror film, her slashed arms and her torn up legs completely divided from her. It looked as if she was mauled by a bear, but clearly in a city like Surprise there was none.

I stood there, scared, lonely, heart-broken, paralyzed. It was as if my world ended right there. I didn't realize the fact that I screamed until Parker, the boy who worked for my mother on our ranch, zipped through into the room. His eyes bulged out of his head and his breathing cut off. He vomited...

A week later and the funeral just ended. I stood there, beside Parker, his mother and father, and next to my aunt Marie, who was the spitting image of my mother. She had to come down from La Push, Washington for the funeral. Aunt Marie was younger than my mother, about three years older than me, so her youth showed wonderfully. She's petite, like my mother, no more than five feet tall. She had recently dyed her hair a platinum blonde making her look a bit older than she is. She was abnormally pale, just like my mother and I and so on.

Marie, who was as devastated as me, wiped her last few tears away as she grabbed my hand. She looked me dead in the eyes and I could already spot a new fountain of tears forming.

"Demetria, I'm going to stay with you for some time, I won't move you to Washington just yet. You're already emotional," she gave me a weak smile. "I love you, and although I will be taking care of you, please do not call me your mother, just Marie." Without looking at her, I nodded and stared pointlessly at my mother's casket as it descended further and further into the ground.

"Hey, Dem," Parker murmured to me as he hugged me. Parker was my mother's best friend's son who has had a crush on me since we were 8. We just happen to be the exact same age, born on the exact same date. My mother and Parker's mother, Annie, met at birth as well. Annie moved with us from Washington to Arizona when she got married to her husband, John. "I'll still be working at the farm if you want. If not, you know where I'll be." He winked at me, shyly smiled then went in and softly, sweetly, brushed his lips on mine. Although we were more like siblings, we still had crushes on each other.

And that was the first time I smiled in since my mother's dead.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Years Later...<strong>

_"At the end of the world  
>Or the last thing I see<br>You are  
>Never coming home<br>Never coming home  
>Could I? Should I?<br>And all the things that you never ever told me  
>And all the smiles that are ever ever..."<br>**(The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance)**_

"That was beautiful, babe," Parker whispered in my ear, causing a stir of wild butterflies in my tummy.

I smiled sheepishly and looked away, "Thank you, but you know I didn't write the lyrics..." I trailed off. He chuckled and for a second I was caught in the grasp of his muddy brown eyes. They always held a special light within them.

"Of course I know, MCR is my favorite band."

"True, true," I giggled, placing my guitar on the side of my bed. Ever since my mother's funeral, Parker and I have been closer than ever, to the point of dating at thirteen. He was my best friend, brother, and my lover and I felt that I would never leave him, ever. Since the death of my mother I've taken on a new view on life, a view that even Parker would never change, but he accepted it. I guess you would say that I'm less carefree and a lot less outgoing, I'm horribly insecure and almost scared of myself. Within a year of my mother's death I began cutting, something I never really thought I'd have the balls too. Marie, my aunt, says that I'm a lot more dirty when I talk because I say 'Fuck' in almost every sentence or some other cuss word. She was okay with it, never bothered her, but Parker doesn't really appreciate it.

I'm dressing differently. I used to wear dresses and skirts and all of that Fa la la stuff. Now you will only find me in pants, dark make up, and a jacket to cover my scars. Admittedly, everyone practically knows I cut myself because who would really wear a jacket during the summer, especially in Arizona. I died my hair from it's light brown to crow black. The day of my 17th birthday, Marie and Parker are taking me to get piercing or two as a present. I could already tell my mother would be more than surprised since I was afraid of needles ever since I was four. People say whatever the fuck they want about me and I allow them too. I honestly don't care about people's thoughts, they don't interest me.

My mother's sunny living life blinded me from the cruel world that we live in. Many say, "Live your life", while I say, "Reality is a prison". Living my could only go so far until you just can't do it anymore. These exact same thoughts further me away from Parker. He bores me now, it's becoming difficult to hide it.

"Demetria! Come down here, I got some news!" I heard Marie call. Marie and I have developed a fair relationship and I think of her more as a big sister and not a care taker. I glared at my door, not in the mood for any type of news. Sighing, I limply grabbed Parker's hand, which was rested suggestively on my thigh, and slowly walked to the door. Glaring the whole way down my stairs I see Marie sitting on one of our sofas. She smiled and said, "Hello, doll face, I've been waiting for FOREVER!" I laughed at her hysterical self and sat down on the love seat across from her, Parker, of course, sat right next to me.

Marie looked excited... really excited. I eyed her cautiously. "What's going on...?" I asked slowly and unsure.

Her face was absolutely priceless, I could perfectly imagine a curly mustache above her lips with a Cheshire cat grin. "I found this lovely house by the reservation in Washington... We're going back to La Push, Deme."

* * *

><p><strong>Bad? Good? O: Tell me! Nice or not! Although I really appreciate niceness (: Also, any questions about me? PM me. Questions about my stories? Just review or PM. <strong>

**Review(: **


	2. The Wolf

**:) Review.**

* * *

><p><em>"Meet me out past the train tracks<em>  
><em>I'm leaving and not coming back<em>  
><em>You're right and I was wrong<em>  
><em>This town will be the downfall of us all"<em>

_**The Downfall of Us All by ADTR**_

* * *

><p><strong>Demetria POV<strong>

I've only been in this boring place for approximately 12 hours, 31 minutes, and about 19 seconds and I already want to put a gun in my mouth.

I was already done unpacking all of my clothes, movies, furniture, and other values such as photos and jewelry, so I didn't have much to do besides lay down and listen to my music or play guitar. I fondled with my fluffy, black pillow as I pondered the weather, thinking it may be a good time to go out and take some pictures. Maybe I'll get lucky in this shit pit of a reservation.

Sighing I leaped out of my bed gracefully and slid on shoes and a jacket, while also grabbing my camera. I danced down the stairs of the mansion Marie bought, which nearly felt like a work out going down.

"Where you goin', missy?" Although Marie doesn't appreciate it when she has to be the mom ( I guess it makes her feel old), she still has to have the icy authority in her voice when things are unexpected from me.

"I'm going out to take some pictures," I murmured, hanging my head down and biting my lip.

I heard her snort, making me snap my head up. "Alright, but please don't go through the forest. There are beasts out there... the kind you wouldn't ever expect."

I gave her a curious look and shook my head. Marie is absolutely obsessed with the idea of "Supernatural Beings" even though it's all bullshit. Apparently she doesn't understand that fact. "Bye." I said curtly and ran out of the house.

Ya know, living on this reservation does have it's benefits. Within 10 minutes I managed to gather 20 photos of the long trunks of the trees within the forests and some photos of these delicate flowers that, sadly, I could not identify. Moon white, soft, with long petals and a basin where it cups the water from the rain. Pure, simple, and elegant. Everything here screams "TAKE A DAMN PICTURE OF ME ALREADY!".

The beach was fucking perfect too, I couldn't help but find a tree stump to sit on and enjoy the angry waves. Luckily, I found the perfect one beneath a lush tree that could very well allow me to sleep full body on. It looked like a real bench, maybe one Mother Nature created for the lone and weary. I like to think she did.

I sat and stared at the sand beneath my converse and swirled grains around and around, thinking about Parker.

Parker and I have known each other for what seems like forever and I only started developing feelings for him around the time of my mother's death. Since my mother's death, we spent every day together, hanging out, listening to music, shopping, eating, cooking, reading, whatever. He was like a brother and in many ways, still is. We decided to stay together because after all "He would kill himself if he lost me". I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

I guess living in Washington has it's benefits. I mean, I now have time to think and breathe without Parker pestering me to be happy and shit. Also, it's really quiet, so I can easily scream like a nut job and it echoes... I love echoes. Plus, everybody who I've noticed keep to themselves, I'm not much of the social girl.

Maybe another benefit is me starting anew, forgetting my life in Arizona and maybe even Parker. I could possibly change my whole sense of style... or find more interests or hang out with the family here...

Who am I kidding? I can never forget the events in Arizona. It's hard to forget your dead parents and even harder to rid the picture of my mother's mutilated body from my mind. That's something I will never, ever, forget in my life.

There were still questions about how she was killed. Coroner said it had to be a beast of some sort, a bear or possibly an overgrown mountain lion. Living in Surprise, there was only the possibility of the mutant mountain lion but so far no one has spot one. I speculate mountain lion theory because any other theory would be out of the question. I once asked Marie about it. Her reaction was different than anybody else's as she paled out and froze as she was cooking, dropping a glass of water. I never thought Marie could get any paler, but there she was, a deer in the headlights, whiter than bone. She told me to focus on my homework at the time but I knew something was up.

When I described it to Parker he began thinking my aunt knew something about my mother's death and even became weary of his own mother. He had asked her the same thing and she gave nearly the same reaction and walked off hastily.

Exhausted from today I passed out on the bench without realizing how tired I was...

* * *

><p>I woke up to a feral growl that sounded like it was in the distance. It was scary enough to wake me up and have me fall off the bench. I looked around, frantic that it was a wolf or a bear or a mountain lion. No sign of any animal so far but up on the cliffs some meters away from me was a woman. I could see her as clearly as if she was right in front of me, something I developed when I was 14. She was tall, slender, and angelic in the most demonic way. The woman had long, unusual crimson colored hair that flowed with the breeze of the afternoon. For someone of her magnificence I expected high fashion clothes but no, she wore ripped up pants that looked like a bear's claw slashed through it and her tight, black shirt had holes dotted throughout it. No matter how stunning she was, I knew she was different, different in an evil, devilish way.<p>

I thought that before I looked at what she held in her arms.

A woman, not much older than 22, was screaming fiercely, struggling to get away from the woman. I don't understand how she couldn't break away from the lady, she acted like she was pinned tightly to her. The wild woman cackled maniacally, like she just achieved the greatest crime ever.

The strangest thing about this woman is the fact that her eyes were ruby red, like the color of blood. It looked natural, too, if that makes any sense. The way she held herself was deadly and her smile was beyond feral. She stared down at the woman in her arms maliciously, strangely enough, licking her lips as if she were to take a big bite out of her.

I stared uneasily, like an idiot. I finally got the nerves to dig through my hoodie for my phone which, unfortunately, I left on my dresser at home.

"_Fuck..."_ I muttered_, _raking my hand through my hair, frustrated. Instead of grabbing a phone, I gained the thought of taking pictures instead, who knows, maybe it will come to good use later on.

Steadily, I snapped pictures of the whole entire scene, taking about 13. I was careful to move, acting as if this was a skittish doe. I got this raging sense deep in the bowels of my stomach that the woman knew I was there.

A jolting scream and a crash into what sounded like waves stopped me from snapping anymore pictures. I focused my eyes on where the vicious woman stood, to only find it empty.

_Am I imagining this shit or what? There is no way anybody could have slipped so easily from the cliff... Unless they jumped. _

I followed the cliff dive down to the waves, which were monstrous, and stared agape. _No one could survive the jump, or at least live to tell the tale. If anybody had jumped the sea would have dragged them away or they would have encountered the sharp rocks that struck out through the water. _

Suddenly, a piercing howl ripped through the day, sending the hairs on the back of my neck to go needle straight. Then, more and more howls rang wildly, uncontrollably, as if they were mourning a lost brethren. I couldn't see much of the forest on the cliffs edge but I saw enough to see that a large wolf stood within it, howling gravely into the sky. It stuck out in the green forest, with it's fur black as onyx and eyes a dangerous amber.

The thing I couldn't help but think was... THIS ANIMAL IS HUGE! Absolutely HUGE! If I hadn't heard it nor actually got a good view of it, I would think that it was a mutant horse.

**(AN: Hey guys, the vampire chick is NOT Victoria and yes, her eyesight as well as the rest of her senses are sharp, different than humans. But that will be explained most likely at the end of the story :]) **

Realizing I'm probably Dog Food if I outlast my stay, I quickly got up and prepared to leave. I felt the hairs on the nape of my neck stiffen and a rumbling, untidy feeling jolting my guts. Something told me to not turn around, a throat drying feeling, a chill up my spine, paranoia stirring in my mind.

I finally built up the courage and turned around quickly, giving myself a head rush.

Nothing? Nothing. Nothing but the beach sand. But... but someone was behind me. I was too late to defend myself before they knocked the shit out of me. It was all black...


	3. Investigation

**:) Review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Embry POV<strong>

"I didn't know what to do, I was scared and frantic. So I grabbed the log and whacked her with it in the head!" I defended myself.

Leah growled as she examined the brittle girl on the ground. "Are you fucking insane? She could have a concussion!"

I looked down guiltily at the girl who was, now, lying on her back, Leah had turned her over carefully. The girl was new to the reservation, Quil had spotted her moving into the old mansion a couple blocks from his house.

"I'm sorry," I said, for hopefully the last time. "Like I said, I had nothing else other than punch her in the face! And I would never do that to a girl!"

Sam finally arrived, bringing Jacob and the nearly the rest of the pack, bent down and examined the chick, picking and prodding her head. He sighed and looked up at me, calmly. "Embry, you're so freaking stupid."

Jacob stared down at the girl, eyeing her suspiciously. I noticed he was sniffing her deeply like he was trying to detect what her smell was. I then began inhaling her scent deeply, along with the rest of the pack.

It was a strange fragrance, like nothing I've ever smelt. But strange was an understatement.

"I don't understand..." Jacob trailed off, his eyes still crawling around her, as if he was looking for something important.

"Neither do I. I don't think she's human, guys," Leah voiced her thoughts quickly.

Sam barked a laugh. "Leah, there's no way she isn't. I mean she's not as warm as us and not as cold as the leeches and her scent is different than either, don't be stupid." He replied, logically.

Leah glared at her ex-lover coldly but didn't retaliate, instead she pulled out her infamous poker face and peered down at the girl. "I suggest we bring her to Dr. Sparkle-In-The-Sun."

"We can't do that! She could possibly come around by the time we get there!" I exclaimed.

"Then how about when she does, we hit her with a log AGAIN!" Quil threw in jollily with a smile that went from ear to ear. I glared.

"Or we bring her to her house?" Jared, of all people, suggested lightly.

Silence spread throughout the pack as we all considered Jared's idea. I pursed my lips, thinking of a strategy.

"Ya know... we could send Leah over to the house to check it all out. The girl doesn't live too far from here, Leah could just whistle if the coast is clear," Jacob spoke thoughtfully. "If no one's home we could possibly see what's so different about this girl."

We all looked to Sam, all except Jacob and his pack. Jacob doesn't need permission from Sam anymore since he disbanded himself. Lucky ass.

"I guess we could follow Jake's strategy." Sam finally said with a stern look on his face. Jacob looked at Leah, giving her the nod, a signal for her to go check it out. She gave in to the order and took off running, still in her human form.

With all my attention on the girl, I didn't realize what happened to the bloodsucker that we were after. "Did you catch the leech?" I asked Sam. His facial expression hardened as he glared at the cliffs.

"Collin, Brady, Paul and Seth went swimming to find the girl, the leech disappeared out of thin air."

I frowned since I knew the girl. She has gone to school with me since Kindergarden and I knew she was... is a nice gal. "Her name is Laura Laughter, she lives a couple houses down from me. I've known her since I was a kid." I murmured, sadly. I sat down on the bench, upset about this whole day. First I find out that Sam is indeed my half brother, second I find a body of yet another innocent drained dry of its blood, third a friend of mine could possibly be dead, and fourth I hit a girl with a log.

Lovely.

Quil noticed how upset I was beginning to feel and attempted to give me a small smile, letting it fade away when I sighed, frustrated. "Listen, bud," he began, sitting next to me. "I know today was rough but you gotta understand things will get better from here on, I promise. We all have our rough days, no use in moping, just going to make things worst."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I mumbled irritated.

"I just called Bella, the guys back at the mansion are going to go scope around. Apparently Alice didn't see anything involving the leech." Jacob stated.

"Could she be part of the royal vamps?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "No, Alice would have seen it."

Finally, Leah signaled us that the coast is clear.

I picked up the girl, lumbering her on my shoulder. "We gotta be quick, don't want anybody getting curious."

* * *

><p>Leah checked once more around the mansion's windows, looking awestruck.<p>

"You guys gotta see what the hell is in here, it's like a museum!" She murmured loudly. We all went through the back patio door, directing Quil to pick lock his way through. Surprisingly enough, the door was unlocked.

"If only this lady knew what lurks around these woods..." Quil mumbled.

I sighed. "Oh, I'm so sure a vampire wouldn't be able to withstand a locked door." He glared in reply. I walked in, going through the massive kitchen, looking for a couch of some sorts. And Leah was right, this whole place was like some ancient museum. Artifacts looking like they came from Ancient Egypt and Rome, as well as some recognizable paintings and I believe miniature Aztec statues, were placed every where. Leah was staring at them in awe.

"Emily would love to see these things..." Sam murmured in astonishment. I noticed Leah's scowl.

"Hey... guys... you better come look at this!" Jared yelled. Everyone jogged upstairs to find where Jared was only to find him in a massive room filled with more artifacts. Jared was at the desk, sifting through a rather large book, his eyes scanning it.

I never thought I'd see the day where I got to see Jared read.

Luckily, a couch was right in front of the fire place. I gently placed the girl there on the couch, nervous that with too much movement she could wake up. I walked over to the desk where the book was placed and eyed it curiously.

"Pictures." I stated wearily.

"Not just any pictures, Embry, these are shape shifters, like us. But different animals..." Leah said gravely.

I looked at her suspiciously. "That's not possible... Is it?"

"Well the pictures show a woman as the before picture and a massive cat in the after. I can't read the text though, it looks like gibberish to me."

"Do you think the Carlisle would recognize it?" I asked, I mean he was hundreds of years old.

"Jared, let me see your phone, hopefully I could get clear pictures to show the vamps." Of course, Jared obliged, not wanting to get on Leah's bad side.

Suddenly, we heard a gasp of pain coming from the couch. The girl wobbled off the couch, rubbing her head exactly where I had hit her. She was thin too, extremely so, but damn was she gorgeous. She had long tresses of wonderful chocolate brown that framed her Goddess-like face. Her chestnut eyes consumed every bit of me and I was eager to already fall for this girl.

Everyone was quiet as the girl wobbled out the door, surprised she didn't see us.

"Wow, Embry, you knocked the sight right out of her!" Quil whispered, chuckling.

"Let's get out of here guys. Screw the pictures Leah, bring the whole book." Jacob ordered lightly as he softly made his way to the window.

As we all softly made our way to the window, I saw something that could bring interest to the Cullen's.

A small portrait of the Volturi twins and their masters.

* * *

><p>AN<strong>: Alrighty fellow readers! There ya go! Chapta 3 :3 <strong>

**Btw, Embry DID NOT, I repeat, DID NOT IMPRINT ON DEMETRIA! This whole "I want to fall for her" segment thing is a sub plot in the story. I'll be introducing Seth to Demetria in the next chapter, which outta be nice and long :D **

**Also I would like to thank RoCkMafIa1719 for reviewing chapter 1. :) **

**And I would like to thank Silentmusic226 for reviewing chapter 2 :) **

**You both rock! **

**I'll update sometime next week! Buh Byee :) **


	4. Sweet Perfection

**Review MY LOVERS :D**

* * *

><p>"And oh, pretty girl,<br>I know that I just met you,  
>but I might just dare to say,<br>that I love you.  
>And oh, sweet perfection,<br>won't you hear my one confession?  
>I've been lost.<br>But dear, I'm found."

**_"Sweet Perfection" by NeverShoutNever! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry POV (Dont worry all you eager readers, Seth's POV is coming up soon) <strong>

"Did you find the girl?" Sam began interrogating Seth.

Seth looked uncomfortable, especially under Sam's fiery gaze. Sam may not be Seth's leader but he sure gets spooked when he uses that tone of voice. "Yeah, we found her. The waves nearly killed her, almost drowned. We got her to the hospital just in time. She should be able to make it out in a day or so."

We were currently in the Vamp's mansion and boy does it reek in here. I tried hard to not be impolite and pull a shirt over my nose. I heard Edward chuckle from the corner.

"Okay, that's good," Sam nodded gratefully at Seth. "Alright, we're here to talk to Carlisle. We discovered some interesting things at the new girl's home on the reservation."

"Demetria Xavier, yes I was discussing with her aunt today at the hospital, she's interning for me," Carlisle said, jogging down the long stairs. "Marie is her aunts name, quite the young lady too. It's a shame that her sister was murdered in her own home. Demetria doesn't even have a father. Such a sad tale." He added, frowning. I instantly felt sympathy for Demetria, losing both her parents, she must live a troubled life.

"Did you notice anything strange about her aunt?" Leah asked, instantly intrigued about all of this.

Carlisle thought for a split second about it. "Her aunt smelled strange, it wasn't a bad scent but it was something unique, unnatural for a human."

"That's exactly what we thought too. We decided to check out her house and we found hundreds of artifacts and what not. We also found this book wide open on the desk in the library. It has pictures of strange creatures including vampires, Children of the Moon, and shape shifters." Quil said vibrantly, excited by it all.

The Cullen's all looked to Edward as he sifted through our minds. "Yes, these artifacts must have been past down, although they vary from Ancient Egyptian times to present day. Show us the book."

Leah placed the massive book on the dining room table, making a bit of a noise. I noticed the front cover seemed to have been engraved with gold on the edges, with a title I couldn't read whatsoever.

"I've never seen such a language like this..." Esme gasped awestruck.

"Neither have I and I've studied about 17 different languages in my lifetime." Edward murmured as he studied the cover. The cover was illustrated with all sorts of drawings and gibberish language.

Carlisle was gazing at it intently, of course Dr. Sparkles-In-The-Sun would be interested in such a thing. "This could very well be part ancient Egyptian. Look at these hieroglyphics," he murmured, gesturing over strange figures. "If I had actually took time back at the Volturi to learn all of this, I would have read this like simple English. Clearly this is an important document..."

I then remembered something I grabbed from the library; the small portrait.

"Carlisle, I found this, on one of the shelves in the library," I said, swiftly grabbing the small frame from my pocket. "Here."

Carlisle grabbed the small portrait quickly, taking in a sharp breath. His eyebrows scrunched together as he studied the picture of the Volturi masters and the twins. The rest of the Cullen's eyed it with the same reaction.

"The Volturi doesn't allow a human to even catch a glimpse of them. These new residents surely cannot be human... or vampire... or anything I am aware of."

Leah shook her head. "Not even a werewolf, Carlisle?" I could sense the shock throughout the packs as Leah actually said his real name instead of some smart ass name.

Carlisle didn't even notice the difference as he still studied the book and the portrait. "No, werewolves give off a metal-like scent, no matter what, human or in form. I'd call the Volturi about this but we don't want another visit, do we?" We didn't have to answer that question.

* * *

><p><strong>SETH :D POV<strong>

School, where the stupid learn and where the smart waste their time, as I like to call it. I quite enjoy school, stupid or not, I'm not so pressured here as I am outside of school with all the vamps running around and my family's financial issues. Of course, since gaining the gift of morphing into a wolf, I wasn't so happy about still going to school. I thought I could have gotten away with just chilling around the forests. Since inheriting the wolf gene my mother and sister have been on my butt for school, always making me do my homework before I go out on patrol.

School is easy as all get out for me though. I'm passing with A's or B's, never below that either. Gaining help from the Cullen's is tremendously beneficial as well. Gym I pass as the best athlete there, coach Wallis enjoys my optimistic personality and my sharp athletic ability. Thank you Wolfy self.

My counselor, Mrs. Cass, thinks I would be eligible for an Ivy League college if I keep my grades up and whatnot. Sad thing is, I really don't want to go to college, I kinda wanted to be able to go around the world or something for the rest of my life. My sister disapproves of that, of course, but she didn't tell my mom.

I don't see much of a reason for me to go to college. Leah always plays the guilt card when she tries to convince me, saying dad would be proud. I always reply to her with "He'd be proud of anything I do".

Today I woke up with another optimistic smile, getting the feeling that today will be a nice day, better than usual day. I peered out the window in my small, closet like bedroom and noticed sunshine.

_Sunshine = shorts. Shorts = girls. _I thought stupidly.

I hopped into the shower for a few minutes, got dressed, ate breakfast, then brushed my teeth. Heading out I grabbed my backpack which was stuffed with last night's homework, which I'm sure I did good on. The walk to school wasn't too far, La Push High School was only four blocks from my house. Every morning I greet all the elders and neighbors on my way, they all had some part in raising me and I'm just too plain nice to not wave or anything.

As expected, lots of girls in shorts today. Sally, the tallest girl on the cheerleading squad, waved at me in a flirty manner, I just tossed up a hand in reply. She wasn't really my type, nice girl though.

Word around the campus, there's a new chick here. Must be that girl the pack and the Cullen's were worrying about. Leah had told me to keep my senses sharp around her.

As I was walking to my locker, I was digging through my back pack for my first classes homework, French. It was a mildly easy class and I got pretty good grades and reviews from the teacher, Mrs. Martin. I wasn't paying any attention to anything around me, which would explain why I bumped into someone and knocked them down. Of course, I was unscathed.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, here let me help you up," I apologized, reaching for her hand. She obliged to my offer and I helped her up. "I'm so sorry, really, I should have been paying attention! I'm stupid, so stupid!" I said bending down to pick up her papers and her books. I noticed the name on one of the papers: _**Demetria Xavier Locker Code: 23445 **_

I pulled myself back up, my eyes still glued to the paper. "It's okay, really. I wasn't really paying much attention either." She laughed lightly. I looked at her finally and gasped sharply.

Suddenly, shock vibrated through my body as I gazed at Demetria Xavier. The meaning, the reason to my life was her. The only thing I saw was her and she was keeping me down, on this Earth. All of life's issues disappeared and it seemed like a loving eternity that nothing in this world mattered anymore except Demetria Xavier. The meaning to any sort of love was Demetria Xavier. She was all that I cared about, my sister and my mom, they were far off in another world.

I was happy. Jubilant. Blessed. Blissful. Ecstatic. Merry. Sparkling. Delighted. Content. All because of this one girl.

She is love and my existence.

Oh gosh, just her standing there, staring deeply into my eyes I felt happy. Her beauty was radiant, it shone greater than the sun. Her smile was beautiful and brilliant, like a full moon. And her eyes, oh, her beautiful eyes. I could spend forever, complete eternity, happily in them.

"Hey... Are you two alright?" I don't even know who asked and quite frankly I don't give two shits.

Sadly, Demetria broke out from our strong gaze. "Oh... Um... We're fine, thank you," She murmured beautifully at whoever. I then realized: She must think I'm a crazy kid for staring at her like that for what, three minutes? It didn't matter, as she flashed another glorious smile at me. "Demetria, Demetria Xavier."

I beamed brightly at her. "Seth, Seth Clearwater." I greeted in the same manner.

Another laugh slipped from her perfectly shaped lips. "May I have my things back, Seth?" I swear, her saying my name was like an angel's song.

I shook my head in utter amazement and looked down, blushing. Man I feel weak around her. "Here ya go. Oh and I'm real sorry for bumping into you like that, I was reaching for something and I wasn't really paying attention."

"It's alright, but thank you for helping me up and gathering my papers." Demetria said, with a warm smile.

I nodded. "Anytime. What's your schedule?"

Demetria shuffled through her papers, looking for her schudule. "Um, french, biology, US history, lunch, trig., journalism, and gym." She finished with a frown, a very cute frown, I might add. She mustn't like gym, then.

I beamed brightly. "Well you're in luck! I have the same schedule as you, except journalism. I'm not quite fond of writing."

She giggled in response. "I am, indeed, in luck. We outta go, ya know, don't wanna get late."

"Of course." I replied, with a wink. Like a gentlemen, I gestured for her to hold on to my arms on our merry walk to French.

Life just cannot get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetria POV (A little before and during she met Seth)<strong>

I swear this headache is here to STAY. I don't remember much of how the hell I got it none the less much of anything yesterday. All I remember was unpacking and walking around La Push, things that my aunt helped remind me of.

I walked around groggily this morning, slowly preparing breakfast, slowly choosing clothes to wear, slowly taking a shower, slowly brushing my teeth, slowly doing my hair and make up. Today I wore dark blue jeans with a striped white and blue shirt. I slipped on my locket that my mother had given me for my 10th birthday, it had a picture of a black cat sitting sleekly. I also accessorized with a ring of a snake and my nerdy glasses, which are actually real.

I wasn't a drop nervous for school. It will probably be the same as Surprise, questions turn to annoyance from no answer, annoyance turn to stupidity, stupidity turns to... stupidity. Although I'm a bit annoyed that I have to suffer through stares and glares and possibly friendliness. I don't walk around asking for friendship or help, especially help.

Walking downstairs, backpack in hand. I got ready for my aunt to take me to school, meaning I covered myself with my jacket slipping on many cuff-like bracelets and putting on my all black converse. I'm sure the boys would appreciate that greatly.

However, to my surprise, I saw Marie still sitting on the $10,000 dollar couch imported from Italy, sipping her coffee and reading an article on her laptop. I glared shortly at her, knowing that for her it sort of takes forever to get ready.

"Aren't you dropping me off?" I questioned, slightly agitated.

Marie looked up at me innocently. "Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

I frowned slightly. "Do I have to walk?"

Suddenly, like a bullet popped from a gun, she threw something jingly and I quickly caught it midair.

She finally replied before I opened my palm to see what it was. "Nope." Once again, popping the 'p'. I looked at the palm of my hand and gaped stupidly.

There in my palm was a shiny new set of keys to something, no doubt, fast and expensive. Without saying thank you, too out of breath to even do so, I zipped my way out to the garage and threw the door open wildly. And there in all of it's glory and beauty, laid my Mercedes-Benz CLS550, the one I had been wanting for my birthday. I squealed, for the first time in so many years, as I ran up to the lovely lady. I opened it and instantly got granted the comforting scent of "new car", I smiled gratefully.

On the drive to school, which was probably ten minutes, I passed by useful stores such as the auto-parts shop and the gas station. I made a mental note of those two places. I noticed many stares as well, some sour and some impressed by my car. I couldn't quite care what people thought.

Of course, entering into the school, which was actually pretty decent looking, I got many, many more stares of awe and, no doubt, jealousy. I smirked smugly at myself and found a lovely parking spot under a tree. As I prepared for the stares, I doubled checked my wrists and made sure they were both covered, left a cheery voicemail to my aunt saying thank you, and fixed myself in my new car mirror. Grabbing my back pack from the passenger seat, I pushed open my door and was already bombarded with a group of people, mostly males, gathered around my car, jaws to the ground.

Snobbishly, I walked passed them without giving another glance. Sadly, the males of the school were much more nicer than the girls. I can already here the rude insults and comments about me and the term "emo" being muttered from many girl's mouths. I just smirked, not giving two flying fucks about it.

Walking into the office, I got even more stares from teachers this time. Although, some were pretty friendly and welcoming while others... just the opposite. I walked up to the front desk and patiently awaited for someone to assist me. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long as a tall woman, muscled woman walked up and sat down. She looked at me with a sincere smile and I noticed her name tag identified her as Raven Goldsmile.

"Hello, Ms. Goldsmile, I'm new here and I just wanted to pick up my papers." I said with a cheery grin.

"Ah, alrighty hun. I do believe I have your file right..." She trailed off as she dug through the file cabinent. "Here!" She smiled in triumph as she walked back up to the desk and handed me the papers. "Here is your schedule, map, and a teachers slip. Make sure you get the this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back here, hun."

I nodded gratefully as I collected the papers. "Thank you."

"Have a great day and welcome to La Push High!" She said joyfully as I walked out the door. I only waved back and smiled brightly.

I walked around for a couple minutes, looking at the buildings on the map deciding an easy route. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, which is why I ran into someone, a muscled someone at that. It felt like I ran into a wall of bricks.

I was shocked by how hard I fell down, completely dazed. Suddenly my headache came raging back. I shot daggers at the person who was apologizing but thankfully he offered his hand in help. I gently grabbed it and got up, straightening out my clothes and dusting off any grain of dust. Like a gentleman he bent down and retrieved my papers and neatly put them in a small stack, I could tell he was staring at one in particular with my locker code on it. He looked up at me and he gasped sharply, in shocking awe.

As I caught his sight, something in me stirred. A comforting warmth filled my heart as I looked into his seemingly black eyes. I stared at him, just as he stared at me, with utter joy, joy that the sun couldn't even outshine. A feeling of happiness swarmed me and nestled me deeply into it's arms. I felt deeply connected to this person, a connection that seemed like it meant eternity. I've never met this new feeling before, this was something special, something out of the ordinary. I was amazed, like I was seeing sunlight for the first time in my life. Every problem in my life dissolved so easily with just once glance, like my mother never died, like I actually knew my father, like I loved La Push. My new car could be smashed to bits and I wouldn't give a damn in the world. All that had mattered was the being in front of me, all that I wanted was the being in front of me, all that I needed was him. I felt like I belonged with him, my missing puzzle piece.

And it was all because of one look at him.

* * *

><p>"So how do you like La Push?" Seth asked as we walked out of history class. Thankfully we had the same schedule so I was with him for most of the day, except journalism. Within a few hours I had grown to easily fall for this boy, something I never expected, not even in my wildest dreams.<p>

"I'm starting to _love_ it," I answered with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Now why is that?"

"Some people actually make this place worth living in."

Suddenly he stopped and stared at me seriously. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope!"

And like a train just hit me, I realized that I do have a boyfriend. My mind raced crazily as I thought about Parker and how I haven't spoken to him since I got to the house the other day. I bit my lip and started to consider telling Seth. I didn't want to hurt him, he's far too sweet and amazing. Plus my reaction to meeting him earlier must have meant something, something major.

"Er, actually, Seth. I just remembered I do have a boyfriend back in Arizona," I must seem like a horrible person for forgetting Parker. "His name is Parker, he's been there all my life. Sorry..."

Seth was quiet as we walked to the lunch room, although his eyes burned with silent rage. I noticed his frame shook lightly, scaring me a bit. "Seth...?" I slowly and gently placed my hand on his right arm and looked within his coal eyes. He stopped shaking as soon as I touched him. I then realized how warm his skin was, an unusual warm. I pressed my hand on his forehead and he was burning up. "Seth, we should get you to the nurse, you're running a fever."

Seth broke from his silent anger and barked a boisterous laugh. "Ha! I'm fine, Deme, completely not sick. Trust me." Although he had laughed and held a smile, I knew he was hurting. I sensed it, I felt it. I mentally slapped myself for even mentioning that I have a boyfriend.

I cocked my head to the side. "Deme?"

"Oh... Sorry, it slipped." He murmured innocently. All traces of anger evaporated, but I still felt a pang in my chest from hurting him.

"No, I like it." I said, beaming brightly. He chuckled and we continued on to the cafeteria. We walked in and immediately got bombarded with stares once again, stares and whispers. I blushed and continued on to the lunch line. I looked around at what they served and half of it didn't seem to bad. I settled with a pizza, a breadstick, and a bottled water.

Seth walked to the back of the room where a table of kids who looked oddly similar to Seth sat and joked around. Seth walked in front of the table and placed his lunch tray down.

"Guys, this is Demetria. Demetria that is Collin," he pointed to a boy with short with dirty brown hair and forest green eyes. "And that is Brady." he pointed to a boy who looked exactly like Collin except he had tawny brown eyes. I waved and murmured a hello and sat down next to Seth.

"Hey, Demetria!" Collin waved giddily. Collin was fairly built with the same hair cut as Seth and Brady and a strong, structured face.

Brady looked up from his cheesy pizza, waved, and continued devouring it. I didn't realize how much food the boys had, it seemed like all three had two layers of the pizza. Seth had four apples and two bottles of milk, Brady was on his fifth bottle of orange juice and had a bowel of mixed fruit, and Collin had finished four water bottles and 3 bananas. These boys were _insane_.

Seth caught my saucer wide eyes and chuckled. "Us boys eat a lot." The rest of the boys laughed as if it was an inside joke. I got curious but kept it to myself knowing I would find out later.

"I'm assuming there's more of you?" I asked simply.

All three of the boys looked at each other quickly before answering. "Yeah."

I squinted my eyes in suspicion. "Is that why you three have the same haircut?"

"Er, yeah, it's a friendship type thing." Collin said quickly.

I saw that Seth rolled his eyes and chuckled, which furthered my curiosity. I dropped the subject and began eating my pizza, slowly. It actually tasted pretty good.

"So Demetria, news around campus is that you're from Arizona? That's funny, we know someone who moved from there to Forks not to long ago." Brady snickered, another inside joke. I noticed Seth kicked Brady in the leg and from the looks of it, it was meant to be hard and yet Brady didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, moved here from Surprise. Where's your friend from?" It was an innocent question, but I felt Seth tense up and get a bit worried.

"She's from Phoenix, I don't believe she gave any specifics." Collin said with a devious smirk. I had finished my pizza and moved on to my breadstick, trying to seem busy instead of continuing on with the conversation.

"Thats cool." I mumbled before I took a bite of the breadstick.

"So tell us about yourself." Collin said curiously.

I looked down at my plate and pursed my lips. "I live with my aunt Marie, I own a Mercedes, my favorite color is black, I love music, I play the guitar and the keyboard as well as the ukulele. Um, I have two cats, I love animals, I like to write and do photography."

"Well you sure are talented. We heard about your parents and we're deeply sorry," Seth said sympathetically. "I lost my dad not to long ago to a mass heart attack if that helps any..." He finished, mumbling. Like earlier, I felt another pang in my chest which I infer is from Seth. Grief.

I frowned. "I'm _so_ sorry, Seth."

He shrugged and gave a meek smile. "Naw, it's fine." And the conversation was over. The bell rang and students hurriedly ditched their tables and dumped their foods at the trashcans. I followed in suit, with Seth at my side.

"See you two later!" Both Collin and Brady yelled from across the room. I waved back a farewell and walked out.

"A little warning, Ms. Terrance is a bit tough at first. But if you treat her with respect she'll be your best friend." Seth explained to me before we approached class. I nodded and figured she wouldn't be much of a big deal for me.

* * *

><p>School was over, <em>finally<em>, and I walked out with Seth. I swear he stuck to me like glue. Right after my journalism class he nearly knocked me over in a hug, which I thought was cute. But, every time I hugged Seth I thought of Parker and it truly did bother me. I didn't know who's heart to break.

Seth and I chatted as we walked to my new car, he was telling me about a childhood incident with a bee nest, making me laugh my ass off. We arrived at my car and I smiled happily as I stroked along the side of it. Seth seemed absolutely impressed by my lovely lady.

"Nice car, very _nice_." He muttered in awe.

I chuckled. "Marie gave it to me, I'm pretty happy about it." Suddenly a vibration went off in Seth's pocket. He excused himself as he answered the call, walking a few yards away from me. I guess I could listen in to the whole conversation but I decided to give them privacy. I looked around the school parking lot and noticed it was half empty. I relaxed easily under the big tree that covered my parking space.

My day was a mixture of confusing as well as amazing. Confusion due to the feeling earlier when I had met Seth as well as me feeling's Seth's feelings, which made me feel unsure about things. I didn't know whether I should talk to Marie about it or just keep it to myself. Plus the fact that I felt connected to Seth in many ways and it gave me a headache to be away from him. I didn't focus at all in journalism, my only thought was Seth. The amazing part of my day was just knowing Seth and being with him. I felt happy for the first time in years, genuinely happy. Never did Parker made me feel like this, this whole connection to Seth was special, very special, and different.

Seth walked back to me with a cute smile that I simply adored. "So what's up?" I asked, smirking.

"The sky?" He answered with a light laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "_No_, silly. I mean what's up with the phone call?"

"Ah, well my sister called and told me to get home soon." Seth said, I could see a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Want a ride, buddy?"

He beamed dazzlingly. "I would greatly appreciate that, Deme."

"Slide right in, my friend." I welcomed him to my car. But like a gentleman, he opened the door for me, still holding his warm smile. "After you, my lady."

Boy was I falling head over heels for this one. I gave him a nod in appreciation and slid into my car. With key already in hand, I started the car and threw my backpack in the back. It startled me to see that Seth was already in the seat, buckled in.

"You're smooth." I remarked with a sly smile.

"Runs in the genes." He had a certain twinkle in his eyes that meant it was another one of his inside jokes.

I shook my head. "Where to?" I asked as I left the parking lot.

"Make a left at this stop sign then follow the trees until you hit the last house near the cliffs."

I obliged to his directions and sped down the street, figuring since he had to get there soon, might as well get him there sooner. I knew we were close when I spotted a cliff drop off and a fairly large clearing that was rimmed with houses. I easily arrived at Seth's house, which was a cute, red house two stories tall and a porch. I didn't expect anyone to be at the porch, so seeing a group of people who looked similar to Seth was a surprise. It looked like it was a group of mostly men but I spotted a girl in the lead. I suspected it was Seth's sister, Leah, I believe.

Seeing Leah took a large slice through my ego because she was so beautiful. It was a wild beauty though, a _fierce_, wild beauty. Her facial structure was structured prominently, giving off a goddess like beauty. I nearly floored my jaw at catching sight of her.

The boys, er, men, that surrounded her included Collin and Brady and I immediately wondered if this was their little gang of friends.

I parked smoothly in front of the house. Seth sighed and looked at me, all I saw was love in his eyes, love for me. He smiled sweetly. "Thank you for dropping me off, I guess this is an important meeting. Uh, I'll text you."

I smiled in complete love for this boy. "Alright, oh and don't forget we got a quiz tomorrow in French, study!"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know," He stared into my eyes for a few seconds and lifted his hand to brush back a strand of hair. His skin left a trail of a sweet burning sensation, I blushed. "Bye, beautiful." And like that he popped out of my car. The awaiting grouped stared at us, some in awe, some in shock, and Leah in full sadness. I frowned slightly.

I waved at them all and in turn I gained a few friendly waves and smiles, although Leah, this strange beautiful woman, frowned back in... jealousy? I furrowed my brows together in worry for Leah. I backed out before she noticed my concern, seeing that she's the type of woman who didn't appreciate anybody's concern for her, especially from a stranger. As I easily pulled out I couldn't help but listen in on the group.

It was a soft voice that I heard first... and lastly. "Seth... you Imprinted."


End file.
